


Drunken (And Not-So-Drunken) Proposals

by NamelessAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Celebratory Sex, Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, F/M, Fenrir - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Proposals, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sad Loki, Smut, Wall Sex, drunken proposal, happy loki, ice luge, puppy!!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAngel/pseuds/NamelessAngel
Summary: Based off the prompt:You proposed to me when drunk and I thought you were joking so I said no and you started crying, but now you’re sober and you’re proposing to me with the exact same ring.Loki is celebrating his first name-day celebration after having been reinstated as a prince of Asgard. Dancing is done, drinks are had, and there is an ice luge in the shape of Loki's horned helmet. YAY!The rest is what's on the tin. Also, a puppy.





	Drunken (And Not-So-Drunken) Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This was niggling in my head. 
> 
> Warning: I have never before written smut, so....  
> Also this is unedited, unrevised, and unbetaed. So read at your own risk...
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with anything Marvel. The characters are not mine, only the plot.

For Loki’s first name-day celebration after being welcomed back into Asgard and restored to his title as Prince, the kingdom threw a massive feast in celebration. The party was to last for a week and so far, it was day four of the festivities.

Darcy had managed to drag a reluctant Bruce to the edge of the dance floor and coaxed him into joining the festivities when Loki made his way over to the two.

“Might I have the next dance?” he asked as he held out his hand towards Darcy.

Bruce sighed in relief before transitioning Darcy’s hand from his own onto Loki’s, the girl grinning the entire time. With a slight nod, Bruce went back over to the table where Tony, Clint and Steve were losing at poker to Natasha.

Loki grinned down at Darcy as she moved into position to begin the next dance, a much more upbeat song with faster steps. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “you look marvelous tonight, love.”

Darcy grinned up at him, “you look pretty dashing yourself, _Prince._ ”

Darcy felt more than heard the low, rumbling chuckle that reverberated through his chest as he pulled her tighter to him. The two danced through the next few songs, gracefully gliding across the dancefloor while Loki embellished the steps with lifts and twirls and dips that made Darcy’s alcohol riddled brain slightly dizzy, but happy nonetheless.

With the end of the next song, Thor dragged the two of them, Sif, the warriors three, and the other Avengers out to one of the quieter gardens where a tent had been set up and alcohol was in plentiful supply.

Darcy whispered a request in Loki’s ear, giggling as he started to summon what she had asked for. Quickly, she grabbed Tony and Clint and dragged them over to the alcohol, picking out bottles of Asgard’s version of the strong stuff as well as a few casks of the standard wine.

She giggled as she turned around, seeing the ice luge Loki had created. It was a larger rendition of his helmet, horns and all. She giggled as she heard Clint laugh and Tony comment about overcompensating.

Making her way over, she saw smirks on the Avengers and co. faces but slight confusion on Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg’s faces. Thor clapped his hands together with a giant smile on his face but Jane wore a slightly disapproving frown and a look of utter resignation.

While Tony explained the rules of the ice luge to the Asgardians, Loki helped her sort the alcohol by potency. The others partnered up and picked their poison.

Tony dragged Jane and Bruce up first, picking the weakest of the wines for them. There were many laughs as the two scientists settled into place with each of their mouths at the end of a curling horn. When ready, Tony poured a double shot for each down the ice. Bruce managed to take it all, not spilling a drop but the last little bit dribbled down Jane’s chin.

Cheers went up and the laughter continued as each person took a turn before the competitiveness set in.

Darcy managed to hold her own against Natasha and Sam for a turn but lost a triple shot against Tony.

Thor and the Warriors three held out but each managed to lose to Sif, who downed it like a pro.

Pepper held out against Jane and Bruce but lost out to Loki.

Clint held out against the Thor but lost to Wanda, who only played two rounds. She lost the first to Darcy.

By the time Thor and Loki decided to go up against each other, everyone was drunk off their asses – including the super-soldiers and the Asgardians.

The brothers chose the Asgardian equivalent of high-potency moonshine for their turn, and Darcy went to the helm of the helmet to do the honors. When they were ready, she held a triple shot in each hand and started to pour down each horn, smirking as they each managed to take it all. They tapped the side of the luge, ordering another and Sif held out two more to Darcy. This continued until the bottle was well over half empty and both brothers looked very close to falling over.

Clint nagged them on for one more round, upping the stakes to the rest of the bottle split between them. Loser has to attend the next day of the party wearing a pink, fluffy tutu and fairy wings. A magic wand for decoration included, of course.

Grinning and glaring they both accept and the last of the bottle is divvied up between two goblets, waiting for Darcy to pore. When the ready signal is given, she laughs as she pours.

Loki manages to take all of his, falling backwards in a supine sprawl as soon as he swallows the last drop. Thor, however, chokes on his last bit and half dribbles down his chin and onto his tunic. Laughing, he flops down next to his brother.

Cheers and laughter go up around them and Clint is cackling maniacally at getting to see Thor dressed as a tooth fairy tomorrow.

Darcy throws herself down on top of Loki, he lets out a slight _oof_ and his face turns a bit green before he takes a deep breath and sits up so that Darcy is straddling him on the ground.

She is still giggling as she kisses him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. She pulls back and sees his face light up in a drunk smile, eyes glazed over in a dopey kind of fondness. With a flick of his wrist he holds up a shiny diamond wring between his thumb and fore-finger, resting it between them as he stares into her eyes. She lets out a soft gasp.

“Loki?” she asks hesitantly, still smiling up at him but now with a hint of confusion marring her bright blue eyes.

He hums deep in his chest as he pulls her tighter, “Marry me, Darcy,” he says, laughing.

She reaches up, holding his face in her hands as she rubs her thumbs over those cheekbones she loves so much. She presses a slight kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

“Loki, babe, you’re drunk as a skunk on Christmas,” she laughs, pushing his hand holding the ring into his chest she shrugs, “besides, we both know I’m not princess material.”

She pushes to her feet, bending down to shove at his shoulder but stops short when she notices tears falling down his cheeks in soft, slow rivers. He looks up at her before disappearing the ring and then poofing himself away as well.

“Fuck,” she curses.

Looking around her she sees everyone else had started to go off on their own for the night, likely back to their rooms or wherever they were to end up sleeping tonight.

With a sigh she turns to head back to the rooms she shares with Loki, she sees Thor standing with a sad smile on his face as he stares at her. He nods and then walks off, supporting a very drunken Jane on his left side.

When she makes it to her room, she doesn’t see the trickster and doesn’t bother undressing before flinging herself on the bed and falling into a deep, alcohol-driven sleep.

\-----------------

The next morning, she woke with a massive pounding in her head and scattered memories from the night before. She reaches over but finds no evidence that Loki had ever come in at any point the previous night.

Groaning, she turns to the nightstand and sees the second-best thing Asgard has ever offered her: anti-hangover-water. Technically, they have an actual name for it but it just so happens to be another Asgardian thing that she can’t pronounce. Besides, it gets rid of hangovers after half a cup. She likes her term much better.

After drinking enough to stop the pounding in her head, she gets up and strips the clothes from the previous night and bathes in the gigantic pool the Asgardians call a bathtub. Once bathed, she dresses in a purple gown that goes from a deep purple at the neckline and gradually fades to a pale lilac at the hem. The gauzy material is light and flows around her as she walks. A golden belt cinches lightly around her waist, accentuating her waist, and the pendant Loki gifted to her last Christmas hangs softly around her neck. Hanging from a thin, gold chain, the dark jewel glimmers with the light, turning shades of blue, purple, black, and silver.

Making her way to the banquet hall, she tries to piece together if the proposal last night was something that had _actually_ happened or if it had just been a dream. She found herself hoping for the latter, if only for the sake of not having anything be awkward between her and Loki. But with his absence from their rooms this morning, she thinks it was likely the former.

When she gets to the hall, the party is still going full swing on day five. She winds her way to the buffet table lining one whole side of the large room, looking around to see if any of her friends have surfaced yet.

She smells a hint of cedar and the crisp morning of a winter day and is pulled against a tall, muscled chest. Loki rumbles low in his throat as he leans down and breathes in deeply from her pulse point, sighing in contentment.

“Hey,” she says softly, intertwining her fingers with his where they rest on her tummy.

“Good morning, love,” he says and shifts so he is standing next to her, guiding her through the crowd towards the food she had been heading towards previously.

Gently, she tugged on his hand to get his attention, when he looked at her she studied his face, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the soft lines around his eyes.

“You okay?” she asked.

He gave a soft nod and dipped down to press a soft kiss against her lips, “with you? Always.”

As the day went on, the party never died out. The dancing astounded, the music played, the feast rotated from breakfast to lunch to dinner, and the drinks flowed freely.

Darcy took it easy on the alcohol, wanting to make ensure that everything between her and Loki was alright. Loki drank nothing but water and tea the entirety of the day.

He stuck to Darcy like a child clinging to its mother’s skirts. If she went for more food, he accompanied her and carried her plate. If she went to dance, he was right there with her on the dance floor. If she went to socialize, he was by her side joining in the conversations. If she sat down to rest her feet, he was next to her, tucking her into his side and holding her tight.

By the time the moon had risen she was slightly worried. She was used to Loki being slightly possessive, but he had never not left her side for an entire day before, so long as you didn’t count days spent in bed that is.

When the musicians began to play one of her favorite songs, she made to go to the dance floor and Loki dutifully followed. He smiled at her as they flowed into the fast-paced dance, chuckling at her giddy laughter. When the song ended, he twirled her into a dip and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. She let out a soft moan and teased his lips with her tongue as she sought entrance to his mouth. Standing, he obliged her. Coaxing her arms around his neck and sighing as she twirled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

The next song to play was a slow one and Loki pulled Darcy out onto the nearest balcony. He pulled her close in a tight hug, lifting her feet off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed in content as he leaned down to continue kissing her. This kiss was gentle but full of passion and longing.

When the last remnants of the slow song ended, he lowered her to the ground so she was standing on her own two feet. He leaned down to press kisses over every inch of her face before pressing his nose into her neck and breathing as deeply as he could, grinning at her soft giggles.

He hummed low in his throat, leaning back to look into her sparkling blue eyes, “I love you, Darcy.”

“I know,” she smirked up at him and he grinned, understanding the reference.

He squeezed her hands in his own, “Some of the best years in my long existence have been these last two spent with you,” he studied her face, watching the soft smile bloom on her face and the blush take over her cheeks, “I don’t want to go without you, Darcy.”

She reached one hand up to cup his face, running her thumb across his chiseled cheekbone.

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, Lokes,” she said, “not till you want me to.”

He frowned slightly, “I’ll never want you to go, not even at the end of my days.”

The topic of her mortality was one they often danced around. His extremely long lifespan made hers completely miniscule in comparison. Neither liked the reality it presented.

“I will, though. Eventually,” she whispered, “It’s not something we can exactly prevent, babe.”

“No,” he whispered just as softly, “but it can be delayed. Millenia if you so chose.”

She sucked in a breath, “Loki…” she trailed off, thinking back to the arduous trials Thor went through to procure an apple for Jane. While she knew Loki would do the same for her if he or she so chose, she didn’t want to see him suffer through it. Thor had been comatose afterwards for two weeks.

“I don’t want to go without you, Darcy,” he repeated, “be it thousands of years by your side or merely eighty…”

She worried her lip between her teeth, “No, Loki…” she trailed off, brushing her thumb across his cheek again, “I would never ask that of you.”

A wry grin split his face, “I have already spoken with Odin. I have been granted permission to go through the trials in order to procure you an apple,” he reached up to hold her hand against his cheek with his own, “or to link my lifespan to yours and live out my days as a mortal with you.”

He intertwined their fingers and knelt on one knee, turning his face to press a kiss to her palm. He lifted his other hand between them and flicked his fingers, holding the ring from the previous night before her and she gasped. The ring was stunning. The central diamond was white and clear as day, encircling it were small dark stones that were the same as the pendant hanging from her neck; the band was a made of twisting gold vines.

“Darcy, you are my redemption. You are my hope, when I had none. Love, you were the spitfire that was both brave and stupid enough to kick my ass,” he grinned, “and so long as you will have me, I would like to make you my wife for as long as you choose to have me. Millenia or decades, neither will ever be enough time in your presence but I will take whatever you deem me worthy of having,” he reached up with their twined hands and brushed a tear from her cheek, “and this time I promise you I am sober as a newborn babe. Darcy, will you marry me?”

She surged forward and kissed him, smiling as the tears raked soft tracks down her cheeks. Pulling back just enough to rest her forehead against his, she nodded, breathlessly murmuring _yes_ over and over as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Standing, he swept her into a princess carry with the biggest smile she had ever seen splitting his face and brightening his eyes. He carried her back into the hall, walking up to the dais where Thor was speaking with Frigga and Jane. Upon sighting them, Thor stood and motioned to the musicians that an announcement was about to be made and they stopped playing. Slowly, all eyes turned to the dais and Loki made his way to the center with a smiling and giggling Darcy held tightly in his arms.

“She has agreed to be my wife!!!” he shouted with unbridled glee and the hall erupted in cheers before the party picked up tenfold.

Without a word, Loki teleported them both back to their rooms and immediately shifted his hold so that Darcy had her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her back into the wall, kissing her soundly. Her fingers digging into his hair, scratching and tugging as he groaned in pleasure.

His fingers stroked long sweeps up her arms before unfastening the top of the dress to let it fall around her waist. He lowered his mouth to her breast, suckling and kissing one while he tweaked and squeezed the other with his hand.

She gasped out his name, rolling her hips against his and he groaned against her skin.

“ _Clothes—_ ” she gasped, and with the next flick of his fingers against her nipple they were both gloriously naked, “want you now,” she gasped out as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before scratching softly with his teeth.

He moved up to kiss her hungrily, tongue and teeth gnashing together as he reached down to line his cock up with her dripping cunt. With the next roll of her hips, he sunk into her soft heat, groaning at how tight and wet she was. She dug her nails into his shoulders, locking her ankles around him as he planted his hand on the wall by her head and started to move.

His thrusts were hard and deep, and he reveled in her moans every time he hit _that_ spot just right. She moved to press kisses against his neck, biting and sucking to mark him as hers.

He could feel her climax getting close, her muscles starting to squeeze around him and her hips rocking more erratically against his own.

“Not yet, love,” he gasped out as he nosed her cheek up so he could kiss her, delving his tongue deep into her mouth.

“What do you need?” she gasped out in between forceful kisses, squeezing her muscles tighter around him, making him groan in pleasure.

“Connect—” he grunted with the next powerful thrust into her tight heat.

“ _Yes,_ ” she moaned, and that was all the invitation he needed before he reached out with his magic, pressing his mind against hers.

His emotions and pleasure flowed through her and she groaned in pleasure, fighting to stave off her orgasm as she heard Loki mutter, “not yet, Darcy, not yet.”

She felt his pleasure as he drove his cock deep into her over and over, felt the coil flare low in his belly when she squeezed her muscles and dug her heels into his back. But she also felt his elation, his joy at her having accepted his proposal. She felt his love soar through her, like sparks flitting over her skin all the way down to her toes. She felt his hopes for their future together, his utter _want_ of a long life with her. To wake up every day to this, to them. And she knew she would watch as he endured the trial for an apple. Because she wanted him for as long as she could have him.

She felt where her mind connected to his and shoved that feeling towards him as hard as she could, that she loved him and wanted him for as long as she could possibly have him. The moment his eyes snapped to hers with a gasp she knew he had felt what she wanted him to.

He thrust harder with renewed vigor, hitting that spot as she screamed in pleasure, “ _now_ ,” he gasped and she came on the next thrust.

He shoved into her one, two more times before coming with a growl and burying his face in her neck, biting and kissing and breathing in the smell that was purely and utterly _Darcy._

She squeezed her muscles, milking him for all he had with a soft groan.

He held her tight to his chest, softly rubbing circles on her back as they both caught their breath. He slipped out of her and moved to sit on the couch by the windows, settling her across his lap and tucking her into his chest with a hum.

She ran soft patterns along his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the mottled scar left from his brush with death on Svartalfheim.

He looked down, meeting her gaze, “did you mean it?” he asked.

“Yes, I want you,” she said as she brushed a lock of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear, “for as long as I can possibly have you.”

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead before capturing her lips with his own.

“You know,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth, “when we wed, you _will_ be a princess, darling.”

She groaned, flopping her head back onto his shoulder and he chuckled.

“I’m _so_ not princess material,” she said, “you know this won’t end well, right?”

“Oh, my dear,” he shifted so his body lay covering hers, “I’m counting on it,” he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

\-----------

The two didn’t emerge from their rooms until two days later, not wanting to miss the final day of the celebrations.

They drank and danced and accepted multiple repetitions of congratulations on their engagement.

At the end of the night, there were to be fireworks as a grand finale to the week of celebrating Loki’s name-day. As everyone marveled at the spectacular display, Darcy pulled Loki aside.

“I never gave you your present,” she said with a wink. She tugged his arm and led him out to the pond near their rooms, laughing as he took every chance he could to stop and kiss her breathless.

When they finally arrived, Loki saw Thor holding what looked to be the largest black wolf-pup he had ever seen. Darcy tugged him forwards, dropping his hand to take the giant pup into her own arms. She shooed Thor off, his booming laughter ringing as he left. She turned to her fiancé, wide grin splitting her face.

“This,” she laughed as the giant pup licked her face, “is Fenrir.”

She moved to sit on the ground next to Loki, nodding her head to get him to follow suit.

“He’s all yours. I mean, as long as you like him. I found him last week when I went on that ‘treasure hunt’ with Sif and Jane. She said he’s you guys’ equivalent of a wolf, so I figured you like dangerous crazy things… you might like him?” she trailed off, looking between where Loki sat slightly frozen next to her, “You can change the name if you don’t like it, or we can give him to someone else if you don’t want to keep him…”

His eyes snapped up to hers, “no,” he said, “I want him. I want to keep him, love,” he reached forward to pull the pup into his lap, nuzzling the fur at its neck, “and Fenrir is a fine name, a strong name.”

She smiled and he leaned over to kiss her, “I love it. I love _you._ ”

“So, you wanna be stuck with both of us?” she asked.

He laughed, “more than I’ve ever wanted anything else in any of the worlds.”

She smiled, “good,” she said, reaching out to pet Fenrir where he was starting to squirm in Loki’s arms.

He magicked a green ball into his hand, catching the mutt’s eye. He wagged his tail as Loki used magic to control the ball, letting the dog chase after it as it circled and zoomed through the garden.

Loki laughed, pulling Darcy into his arms as they watched Fenrir snap at the ball.

“Always?” he asked, looking to his fianceé.

“And forever, Loki. Always and forever,” she sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feed the writer,  
> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> Please kindly let me know of any errors/mistakes.
> 
> Nameless Angel


End file.
